Perfect Personal Porn
by Myla7878
Summary: I'm Sakura Haruno, a prostitute. Yes, the same girl who never handed in a late assignment, ratted out the cigkids within a day of seeing them, and sold girl scout cookies every Sunday after church service. I learned because of a roommate how much better my life could be. "Even if it breaks the norm" Au. Polyphonic. Rated M. Creative outlet for graphic lemons. Enjoy. Review Please.
1. Getting my Feet Wet

It all started because I needed a new roommate and ending up being reunited with an old friend, Ino. She is the biggest slut I have ever meant and I didn't think I could hang around that kind of crowd, but it turned out to be the kind of crowd I always wanted. I'm, Sakura Haruno, and I'm a prostitute. Yes, the same girl who never handed in a late assignment, out of guilt ratted out the cigkids within a day of seeing them, and sold girl scout cookies every Sunday after church service.

Post-prostitution, I just got my first apartment after college. I was so excited especially because the roommate I had in college who was going to co-sign with me flunked out her final semester. She was one of those people who just wouldn't do homework even if it was easy for her, like this English class she had already repeated twice and ended up being one of her five classes that stopped her from graduating. We didn't really get along, but we gave each other fake smiles and friendship long enough that we could live. The better news about not having her as a roommate was that I got to pick the roommate. I had a list of needed requirements and set up scenarios for when they come to a showing to see how they react. I was basically testing them and they needed at least an 85% to pass.

After a month I felt hopeless. Nobody was fitting my expectations. I know I set a high bar, but I just wanted a hard working, well orientated, determined roommate. Ironically, I got exactly the opposite. Most of the potentials had already found a different apartment to live in and I couldn't pay for another month of rent all by myself. So I had to start narrowing down. The night of the first month I was about to go to bed when I heard my laptop click for a notification. It was an email.

I was stunned. I couldn't believe it. It was my old middle school bestie, Ino. We had a falling out, that I couldn't remember the reason why. I thought, 'I wonder if she realizes it's me? My name is there, but still?' I may not have remembered why we weren't BFFs anymore, but I know that there is some huge differences that I can distinctly remember that still cause issues. She was a big whore back then. I couldn't stand all the attention she craved. It also annoyed me that she would do so many guys. It wouldn't be so bad if it was like they were dating for awhile and then broke up and she found someone new after a bit, but it was like every week a new guy. If she still has that kind of behavior, which I guarantee, I couldn't have her live with me. I still felt this nagging feeling to give her a chance and I did. She had a showing scheduled for Saturday.

That day came along. At first it was very generic showing, but afterwards I offered some snacks and she immediately jumped right in. She ate like a pig, which was kind of okay because it made me giggle. She even asked the kind of question I been wanting all day,

"I haven't seen you in so long. You look so gorgeous. I see you are also getting the job you always wanted. Good for you Sakura. I love this dress you're wearing."

"Thanks, Sears," I lied because I didn't want to admit I got it from Walmart. Those student loans really take a toll on my spending habits.

Cutting to the chase we chatted. She was still Ino. Flirting in almost every line she says, kind, but a bit over the top nice, and kind of whorish. She spent a lot of time talking about some boyfriend she had not too long ago that she had really great sex with. She was little TMI about it, but what did I expect. I'm a virgin at this point and I figured I was going to be the good, little angel and wait until someone at least made me a fiance. Eventually, she left and I took a deep sigh after delivering a fake smile, wave goodbye and shutting the door behind her. I was just so glad that awkward conversation was over. I asked fate quietly why she even bothered me with this Ino nonsense. I needed a real potential roommate. However, I found fate was giving me the best roommate and I didn't even know it yet. Later that night Ino emailed me again about wanting to hang out and catch up. I rolled my eyes as I read thinking it be some club at some ratchet bar or whatever, but it turned out to be at a Cafe that I go to once and awhile. I decided I was being too judgmental and for old times sake it be worth seeing how life has been going with her. I accepted. I was shocked that someone so different than me was making me actually go against my own rules just a little bit.

The next morning at the Cafe I was waiting fifteen minutes before I got a text from her telling me she was going to be late. Of course she was. It started as bland as the showing of the apartment was with small talk, but it suddenly picked up when I was reminded why we became friends in the first place. Some girls had made a scene with us scolding and shouting because apparently we were sitting in "their" seats. Territorial over nothing and they threw some sugar cubes at us when they thought nobody was looking. They hissed and puffed and sat about two tables away just so we would feel their glares. The waitress tried to be humble and not get into confrontation, but Ino had enough. She stood up, walked over and roasted them.

"I don't know if you fucking ugly pieces of trash noticed, but the garbage man doesn't come on Sunday. So nobody is going to pick you up. Hope you can recycle that fucking shit of an attitude you all got. Bye"

My jaw almost hit the floor. I was filled with so much happiness seeing their snotty faces tilt and before they could deliver a good comeback, or their best attempt at one, Ino already did a 180 and was heading out. I followed her dramatic exit and we laughed about it when we were out of sight. She used to do that kind of stunt back in middle school and she defended me against some bullies one day, which is how our friendship started. I don't know if that rekindling over flowed onto me and made me crazy, but I told her I wanted her to be my roommate that night. When I got home I was already regretting my decision. I helped her pack when later that evening she had time. She even slept in my bed as we cuddled ourselves to a nice sleep watching our old favorite best friend barbie movie.

I woke up early and started making breakfast, even some for her too. I was heading to work and all I could think about about was how big of mistake I just made by accepting Ino. Ino out of all people! She already paid up to six months of her half of the rent eventhough I only needed one. She even offered helping me out from time to time if I needed it to pay rent. Again, she is ridiculously kind. However, this kind act wasn't going to cut it, she needed to show some real potential for me to be content.

My work day was hectic. I work as an assistant nurse at St. Josephine's. We had a class of fourth graders come in as a school trip to get shots and every single one of them, EVERY SINGLE ONE, were scared of needles. It took two hours longer than the max expected time for these kind of things. After dealing with the hassle of screaming children, and frustration of being behind on all my other duties because of it, I walked right into a door that was being opened by a doctor and a nurse who had just clearly had sex in the janitor's closet. The doctor was supposed to be in surgery right now, and they are both married with children, and not to each other! I had to really hold myself down and stay cool when that happened and not blow up at them for being so inconsiderate, I'm not like Ino I can't stand up to people easily. If that wasn't enough I got punished for being behind, thanks kids, and had to help the elderly. I like the elderly because they can be the sweetest patients, but they are also the hardest to take care of. You have to wipe their asses when they take shits, and constantly remind Linda that she has not taken her pills and she is in a hospital. I was just so exhausted and I knew Ino would have done nothing to progress in her moving without me. As I opened the door I was right. Everything was just scattered around and I was just waiting to hear her ask for help as I was ready to just crawl into bed. To my surprise she offered to take me out to eat at some fancy restaurant in the southside of town. She told me this friend of hers was coming over to help her. I was expecting when we returned that her friend and her would get straight to cleaning, but to my amazement when we opened the door on our way back everything was already done. There was even a cute little note her friend left on the table. The friend dusted, vacuumed, and fixed a hole that was in the wall. We were gone for maybe an hour. How?

"Before you get into a fuss, Sakura. I trust this friend and I know he didn't get into any of your stuff. I promise."

I triple checked obviously, but she was right. She told me that her friend loves helping out and likes to sort and organize things, so he was happy to help. I bet he didn't realize he'd be doing all of it though. She told me a bit about him, forgot what she said his name was, but she suddenly told me about this camping trip she has with him and some other friends. She offered for me to come along since she knows I happen to have off this weekend. I don't know why I gave an almost yes maybe answer, but I did. She suggested we go clubbing tonight and I even agreed to that! Ino is clearly a witch and making me do things way out of my comfort zone.

When we got there she bought me a drink unexpectedly and we danced for a bit before we went into a corner to talk. She told me more about Lee, apparently the guy who helped her and she must of realized I forgot his name. He was a real order kind of fellow and in a lot of ways was a lot like me. Which, him being like me turned me off. Hypocritical a bit, but he sounded like a real teacher's pet. We moved on from that and I indulged in Ino's "pick the hottest dude in the club" game. It didn't take long for her to drift off and talk to some hot dudes. I started feeling judgmental again and I realized I was judging her. I eventually pondered to the real issue and that was a mixture of my jealousy and my pain. Shortly before Ino came back into my life my long-time boyfriend and I had broken up. He cheated on me at my house, and I found out where some of my things had been going, to his side chick as gifts. That night I was going to talk to him about losing my virginity to him! He even calls on occasion to ask me if I would take him back, as if. I'm desperate, admittingly, but not that much. I was thinking about just giving up on dating all together. My jealousy of Ino's happiness and being able to get any guy took over and forced me to leave.

A few hours into sleep, Ino woke me up by accident as she entered clearly with a few guests that she was about to go to the bedroom with. I rolled over just trying to fall asleep before they started, but it didn't happen. I listened to the whole thing. They were all clearly satisfied at the end. In the morning as the guests slept I asked Ino, "Why do you sleep with so many people?'' I couldn't believe I just bluntly asked, but I did.

"I'm a prostitute. Kind of. I love doing what I do to be honest. I get the max amount of satisfaction I could ask for. It's really great to be honest. Not just the money, but the consent too. We sign a contract before hand laying out all the dos and don'ts of what we want. Also specific preferences and capabilities or lack of. It's really well organized."

I realized I had not asked her about her occupation, I guess now I know. Although it is illegal, I didn't feel guilty enough to just run to the police. I didn't really have a response for her and thankfully I was saved by her friends waking up. They all kissed each other good morning and ate breakfast. When they left Ino picked right back where she left off,

"It's really fantastic actually. I know you see me as a whore Sakura, but picture this. I'm not just any prostitute I'm part of his close net elite group. My partners are hand selected and designed to fit my needs too. I get paid twice, maybe three times as you. I get to enjoy free things like plays, parties, and beaches. I always have the power to say no. I don't live like trash on the streets or anything like those TV shows about prostitutes. I'm happier than ever, even If that means breaking the norm."

"What does elite close net group mean?"

"You know a polyphonic relationship? It's kind of like that. We all agree on a relationship with one another. No sex outside the group. So no STDs, even though we get free check ups every once and awhile. I get paid technically because I'm a girlfriend and he is just giving me gifts, but obviously sex is implied and so therefore more prostitution like. You should come meet some of my partners we are having a camping trip. Seriously, you really should. If anything you get to meet some friends and get an insight on what it's like. I'm not asking you to become a prostitute, but at the very least understand there is an alternative to working the streets and under abusive johns."

I agreed because I was too curious. During that weekend on the ride there Ino talked a bit more about it. You hand in an "application" that lays in detail about what you're willing to do, not willing, what you hate, what you're curious about, and just everything in great detail about the whole thing. If accepted then you control how many times you want to have sex. There is a bit of an expectation, but it's doable, only five times in every period, which is three months. Basically you join a group text message and send a message saying you want to have sex. Then you get some replies saying who is available and you can choose who to accept or deny. You can even ask for nonsexual activities like wanting a date for some party, but those don't count as the five times requirement. She said it was just like dating, but with more company and more sex. She explained that there were some expectations like the having sex at a minimum of five times every three months. There was also a portfolio that needed at least two pages front and back of pictures that were sexually implied, which meant it could be fully clothed pictures, and that portfolio would be shared to the group. When we stopped at a gas station Ino showed me hers. She said she loves doing it because they pay for it and she can do whatever she wants. For Halloween she took pictures in a sexy nurse costume and it looked really professional. There was this whole set up in the background and she even did scary sexy where she was killing a patient basically with a syringe, but sticking her boobs out for the camera. The portfolio needed to be updated every period and could be much longer like Ino's if you wanted. I asked if you could "cheat the system" by having four large pictures one for each page and she said yes. She actually did something like that once because she forgot to take pictures and was running short on time. It's more to have fun with than a requirement, but there is a small necessity you need to finish every period. Also, you're supposed to fill at least one report every period about a partner. Discussing a sexual experience with them, or just about them in general. Maybe a date or even something more negative like why you don't want to have sex with them ever again. She talked about the being exclusive to the group is actually not true because the first two years you are supposed to be exclusive, but after that you get "vacation days," which basically means if you want to date someone out the group you can for three months, one period. Or if you simply want a break. When you return to the group you have to take your regular medical tests and that's it. So if you ever feel like leaving the group and being done with the whole thing and settling down with someone it's still an option.

She then explained how she wouldn't ever leave though. They treat her so great. Not just because they form this group where you can have personal relationships and have easy to complete requirements, but also because they pay for things and not just entertainment related. She gets certain amount of dentist visits paid for, more than St. Josephine's provides me, and she even told me for one week she went there twice a day just because she felt like not doing it herself. She gets three free spa days; massages, sauna, mud baths, and anything else related per period. She has an unlimited amount of doctor visits, although Ino said there probably is a limit, but it's not stated. Two haircuts for every pay period, $800 paid shopping experience every pay period and sometimes more because of a "bonus" you received from good work, a personal dietitian to help you eat healthy, a personal trainer to help you exercise the way you want, and more things that Ino says she probably doesn't know about yet because she hasn't tried it. She said it's a real job. She works for basically a company, has clients she is expected to keep up with from time to time, fill a report at the end of a period and a resume aka portfolio, and gets benefits for her hard work. She says this camping trip isn't even a requirement, but they do at least two big events every period to get us more connected. I asked her if that meant she couldn't have another job, and she said so long as it wasn't more than twenty hours a week.

This discussion really intrigued me. I had to admit it sounded really good. Ino was getting paid for doing so little. I figured it still wasn't my thing. I was a good, little angel and I wouldn't ever do something like that. I was so wrong. This really changed my perspective. This trip was the beginning of it. I learned prostitution wasn't just giving up your body on occasion to please others, but also to please yourself. You were getting paid for having your sexual desires taken care of and so much more. You were going to build real relationships. This trip was the best medicine for my life.

 **I'm just using this as a creative outlet to write some heavy lemony scenes and what not. This chapter is based on a video game, but I want it to kind of have that Magic Mike feel about close friends, but surrounded by sex. I'm warning you that some characters may have slight changes to them then what you'd expect just to add more variety like Kiba is going to be a very hairy man. Please enjoy though ^^**


	2. The Hike to The Peak

When we finally arrived at the campsite I was immediately uncomfortable. The illusion of excitement and comfort Ino has had me under all vanished as we parked. I took a good five minutes before I left the car and followed Ino. Turned out we were the last people to arrive, go figure. Ino spends half hour doing something she didn't want to do before she does the thing she wanted to do and then takes an hour doing that thing. Some of the guys helped us pack a tent. I guess for the first night we are all sleeping in tents and then we are going to take a hike in the morning up the mountain, not a big one it's a standard neighborhood mountain, and then up there is the lodges.

I didn't even introduce myself I was just so uncomfortable. I don't know anyone here, and I just reunited with Ino. When the tent was finished Ino went around giving almost everyone a kiss. It was kind of romantic because it had that bit more than a peck kiss, but not fulling going at it right now thing. The first guy had cuffed her, he had one arm around her body lifting her up just a few inches so he could reach her, and that made her feet stand on the flat, bottom part of her toes so it looked like she was wearing high heels. He had the other arm cuffing her chin kind of like a romantic movie where they start kissing in the rain. The second guy picked her up, literally, and gave her a kiss while spinning her around. It was a jolly, cute scene. A woman came up and almost made out with Ino right there. She took the longest and was the most forceful. There was three other guys, and one other girl that seemed to be part of this "elite close net group." There was only one other guest than myself. I guess one of the guys was dating her right now, and Ino warned me not to tell this lady about the whole prostitution thing and that's why he only gave quick pecks. I guess they played it off like it was just a greeting for close friends. Ino explained that he might leave the group to be with this woman, and they don't want to mess it up for them. I'm glad they don't have a secret agenda against him for dating outside the group.

Ino introduced me and most people just gave me a handshake, one guy kissed me on the cheek. We situated ourselves around a campfire and that's when I heard someone make a joke about Ino being late, and another one welcoming her back. I guess she was on "vacation" this last period. I kind of awkwardly sat by Ino, but like a whole giant person could sit between us because I wanted to give her room since she was basically fondling one of the guys. I looked around and took note of the kind of people I was surrounded by. The guy to the left of me on a different log had dyed his hair a bright green, and had a streak of bright blue. He had tattoos and piercings all over him. He also had his tongue split. I guess he likes being really creative with his body and at first I kind of shunned him. He was different, very different, from the outside. He was the one with a girl that he might leave the group for. She had that hourglass figure. She had long blonde hair down to her butt cheeks, and had a cute little beauty mark, mole, on her cheek. She kind of ignored everyone else and was clinging around the guy. They kind of had that "get a room" couple thing going. Always giving each other sneaky sexual favors thinking nobody could see, but everyone could see. The guy following them, when going around the circle, was a muscular man. He wasn't quite a body builder, but he obviously went to the gym daily. He had dark black hair, the perfected jaw, and red eyes. He kind of came of stand offish at first because he was always walking away from people, but only because he was getting stuff for everyone. He had the provider complex. The two guys proceeding were holding hands. One had red hair and freckles, and was really cute. He was gorgeous. He had that adorable, super, friendly appearance about him. I was filled with a mixture of I wanted go over there and just squeeze his cheeks because he was just so adorable, and I should just sit here and stare at him and daydream about how we would make the cutest couple. I hope he is bisexual because he is obviously somewhat homosexual as he and this other man held hands and kissed. I just want a glimmer of hope. This other man must be Lee, because he looked very sharp. He was wearing a uniform, like a uniform you'd see kids go to school with. It was nerdy, but it was ironed and sharp. He had his hair cut in a really weird way, bowl cut. He had really bushy brows, but they were on fleek. Those eyebrows is what gave him up because I remember Ino telling me that distinct feature. He didn't look bad in attractiveness wise, the bowl cut was a bit to get over, but he was thin, not muscular, and looked on point. He had that nerdy feel about him, which made him kind of cute. The next person was a woman, she was also a bigger woman like the lady mentioned earlier. She was a bit bigger than the other lady. She had blonde hair, but that kind of golden color, and she wore it like a ponytail, but the tail spiked out in a circle. It was short, probably reaches just below her chin when worn down, but it was an interesting hairstyle. Bangs that shifted to the side, and everything was smooth beside her puff in the back, which looked like a sun because it was circular but ended with spikes. The last person that isn't Ino, was the one Ino clang to right away. He had a puppy, white and fluffy, who was running around. Apparently he was a rescue because he was abandoned after birth and this man just happened to find him in time. He is a year old now. The man had black hair and kind of that sexy messy look. He also had a beard, not dwarf style, but lumberjack. I could see his chest and clearly he had hair everywhere. I couldn't deny that he still looked attractive even though I always tell myself hairy men aren't my preference.

As I almost drooled over the hot people surrounding me, the red head got out a guitar and started singing. Of course the overly cute one plays guitar, why wouldn't he? We all started swaying and smiling. That broke the ice. The hairy one was the first one to break into conversation and it was directed at me.

"You must be Sakura. Ino told us she was shocked to find you again."

"Yup that's me. Can't believe how small the world is, right? After all these years we bump into each other again?"

"That's funny, but true. So you guys are roommates I hear? Went from besties to roommates? Every girls' after college dream come true, huh?"

We giggled, "Yeah I guess that's right. We used to talk about when we'd live together we'd have one wall just covered in glitter. You remember that Ino?"

"Oh yeah. The night sky wall! We used to practice on my dad's garage door. He put up a camera to try and watch to see when we'd try to draw on the door so that he could come down and yell at us."

We all got a great laugh out of that. I totally forgot about how angry her Pa would get. Small talk continued and I learned that going around the circle like I did to drool over them they were named, Suigestu, Catherine, Sasuke, Gaara, Lee, Temari, and Kiba. The little dogo was named Akamaru. It kicked off with jokes, some beers, and a game. We played "Suck and Blow Kissing Game" that game where you pass around a card with your mouth by sucking it up to hold it and blowing to pass it, but kiss the person you were supposed to pass to if you drop it. Suigestu got confused on the rules and kissed me when he was supposed to kiss his girlfriend after dropping it because he dropped it almost immediately after getting it. He used a little tongue. I kind of liked it. His tongue brushed over mine and his split made it feel like he was sliding on the edges of my tongue and then reconnecting at the tip as he exited. Kind of like if you take your index finger and your thumb and then make a V shape and start closing them together as you pull it away. Catherine was a bit angered, but didn't make a scene. You could see she was disappointed, but she didn't say anything. He apologized and was a bit flustered when Sasuke called him out on it. Kiba made a joke that I'm hot and he couldn't help himself either if they switched sides. I thanked Kiba for the compliment and he winked at me and we continued. I only got kisses from Ino after that. Eventually we played more classic party games like truth or dare, of course. How can you hang out with a bunch of people you don't know and not play truth or dare? If you do are you really hanging out?

I won't go into detail about what happened for every single one, but I'll go over the highlights. I learned Suigestu had two piercings on his dick. One that went through his head like a bar, and another that was on his shaft that was also like a bar and was vertical and on the front so he could see it if he looked down. I guess, as Catherine explained, for the shaft he has some really funky ones like this one that has a swirl in the middle. He passed his phone around with a picture, of the piercing on a table not him wearing it, sadly. I know I'm the one who is complaining about whoreness and I really wanted to see his dick. The next highlight was Gaara and Sasuke making out. I guess Gaara has a huge crush on Sasuke. Ino whispered to me that everyone was somewhat bisexual in the group, some more than others. Sasuke was pretty straight, so he doesn't make out with Gaara very often and I guess the running joke is Gaara tries to steal a kiss or more every time he gets a chance. From what I understand for people like Sasuke it's like that classic two best friends who are dudes who want to have sex with a girl at the same time, but don't want their dicks touching. Except in this situation they don't mind if their dicks touch and are willing to get frisky with each other if it excites the girl. Not going to lie, I would love to see overly cute one, Gaara, get frisky with the classic, tall and handsome one, Sasuke. I didn't do any dares except for a like two by Ino, which was something small like make her a s'more. Everything else was more small talk. It didn't take long before we kind of all were sick of truth or dare, does anyone really like playing that game? It all kind of died out after that. Finishing our beers, and eating the last of the s'mores. Catherine and shark boy, he scares me with all his body changes, but also excites me so he's shark boy, left first. They couldn't be anymore obvious that they were about to have sex. I was tempted to offer them condoms because I sometimes volunteer at St. Josephine's sexual education trips to teach kids, and adults, so I had condoms in my bag. We sometimes pass them out for free because we want people to have them than not. I stopped myself before saying anything because I didn't want to present myself like I was planning on having sex on this trip. Ino told me she was going to sleep with Kiba tonight, who could've foreseen that right? Yes, that was sarcasm. So I was sleeping alone. Temari talked with me after everyone left. The last of the boys took care of the fire, and Temari and I headed into my tent to chat.

She had that aggressive appearance to her and came off strong, but was really friendly. You know in movies that big tough person who scares everyone, but loves to cuddle? That was Temari. She didn't talk much, probably because I didn't give her a chance. Sorry about that Temari, but she didn't seem to mind. Eventually she left to her own tent and I was all alone. I guess Sasuke had put in an air mattress in our tent so I wasn't sleep on the floor thankfully. I did have an air mattress at home that I told Ino to grab, but of course she forgot. Thank you Sasuke.

The next morning Gaara and Kiba had made everyone breakfast. Sasuke and Suigestu started taring everyone's tents down. Lee was still asleep and us ladies were all cuddling together in a huge blanket. It was really cold. Of course the guys didn't seem to be bothered by the brisk weather, especially not Sasquatch over here, Kiba; and his hairy masculine body keeping him all warm and comfortable out here. Yes, I'm very envious in this moment. Lee woke up because they basically wrapped him up in the tent. It was really funny, Kiba threatened to roll him into the river that was right around the corner of where we all parked. As everyone was finishing up packing up and putting our tents into our car, Lee made everyone hot coco for the trip. Thank you Lee.

The hike was really fun. Lee picked out some flowers for Sasuke, which was sweet. I don't think Sasuke was a flower guy, but I think Lee was, in the making a bouquet kind of way. Sasuke thank him, but eventually we ladies and Suigestu each got a flower. I got blue Lilly. At the end of the all day hike up the mountain, Ino actually gets the flowers. She reorganizes them and puts them into a vase. I guess she has a real green thumb I never knew about. Not to skip over the hike, but more interesting stuff happened in the night.

Sasuke offered everyone, other than Catherine and Suigestu, to draw straws to pair up for the lodges. He thought it be kind of fun and it was obvious that I was the one everyone was turning to. Nobody seemed to mind, which kind of gave me that false sense of I'm okay with it too. So I agreed, does Sasuke also have Ino's power? I got paired with Sasuke, Gaara and Lee got paired, Kiba and Ino got paired, and Temari got to choose and she asked to be with Kiba and Ino, they accepted. We all went to one lodge to hang out for a bit before heading to our separate lodges. It was the largest one, which the threesome got, and it had like this recreational room. Ping pong, Foosball table, and this table that had a 3D jigsaw puzzle were inside. At first I awkwardly joined Lee for the jig saw puzzle. We worked really well, unsurprisingly, and almost had it finished within 30 minutes. Our organization similarity clearly shined through at this moment. The obvious couples started forming together to play beer pong. Temari opted out which meant Sasuke needed a partner and asked me. I agreed, again what is with this? Temari I guess was the "ref" because why not? Good thing she did too because Kiba and Sasuke were arguing about a throw almost immediately. It wasn't like after their throats, but it was still a dispute. I told Sasuke I wasn't much of a drinker and he told me not to worry he'd drink anything I didn't want to. Thank you Sasuke again.

The night fell on us and we all left to our respective lodges. Sasuke wasn't hammered at all, he had maybe four cups, which had little in them to begin with. I was surprised on how well he was at the game. Although, Kiba might of wanted to be a bit drunk and Ino too. They kind of waddled to their rooms hornyly. Kiba practically had his pants down before even making it to the door. Temari whispered to them, I'm guessing to ask if she could join, because Ino pounced on her and started making out. I left before I saw anything more, but wow were they a wild bunch. Sasuke offered to sleep on the couch if I wanted. I don't know what couch he was talking about because I didn't see any. It was nice of him to offer though, but I did agree to this and I felt a bit rude to just kick him to the curve just because he got paired with me. I asked if we could stay up for a bit and he agreed. I was reading a mystery novel with my reading light that you can stick onto a bedpost, and he was watching TV. The lodge was like a big single room with this corner that was kind of like a kitchen. We kind of looked like my grandparents because we weren't doing anything together, but still had that doing it together kind of feel.

At some point he told me he was taking a shower and I took over the TV. I put my bookmark in and turned to a different channel. There was only one bathroom, which I didn't think about until I needed to go to the bathroom. I think it's pretty apparent what is about to happen. I opened the door and tried to warn him. I guess he didn't hear me, I forgot to turn off the TV so there was a lot of noise other than my voice. I only needed to go pee so I'm guessing he didn't even realize I was there. When I finished and I flushed, he obviously came aware that I was in here. If I had thought about it I would've realized that he has been in the shower for a while now. He was masturbating. I noticed his shadow only seconds before he quickly tried to to cover himself with one hand and open up the screen with another to peak out and look less suspicious. I tried to play it off and say I guess you didn't hear me. Sasuke played along, but I could feel the fluster on my cheeks. He finished up shortly afterwards and when he came into the bedroom he apologized to me. We had that awkward it's alright I should've been louder. No I should've been more wary. That kind of "no, it's my fault" back and forth. I don't know what stupid part of my brain thought this was a good time to bring up the prostitution thing, but I did.

I tried to jokingly connect it by saying, "I'm surprised you bother, I thought the group would help cover everything." Why. Why Sakura? WHY! Who asks that? That's none of my business.

He looked over at me a bit shocked as I was realizing what I just said. "I'm assuming Ino must've brought it up to you. Sometimes...uh...it's just better to handle myself." How could I make this any more awkward? Oh I know..., "Oh you must do a really good job then." WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW?! Please STOOOOOP. "Oh, maybe you meant because you were stuck with me. Sorry you couldn't join the threesome."

"Oh no no. I'm a bit more picky about when I want sex. Using Kiba as a counterpart example, he could have sex anytime anywhere, but I'm a bit different. I can have sex anytime, but to really enjoy it it's when I'm really in the mood."

So much TMI. Why would I ask. Why. Seriously me? Why would I go down this road? Why am I STILL going down this road? "Oh I understand. I'm kind of the same way. I mean I'm a virgin, but I've done like sexting a time or two." Ino is this you?! Did you somehow hex me in a way that not only makes me go to events I wouldn't normally, but also bring up topics I wouldn't normally talk about?

"Right. I'm sorry again. Please don't make that hinder the rest of your trip."

Oh yeah...I'm going to say it. Yup...Should've just fainted right there the second I said it. Felt like I practically did. I must have been ghost white seconds after saying it. I thought I said it in my head. Honestly, I really did. "Oh don't worry I didn't mind. If anything it'll be a highlight to the trip with that peek at your large peak." I wanted to say, I swear on St. Peters, 'Thank you, but I'm sure the trip will make up for it.' I couldn't even look at him after I said that I clasped my mouth over my hands and just stared into the ceiling. After a long silence he finally responded. I started closing my eyes and inwardly praying, 'Oh dear heavenly father I pray that you save me from this awkward moment and stop my stupidity.'

"I think you had more to drink than I realized. Why don't we just go to bed. It's clear you didn't mean to say...that. I didn't mean to show you...that. This just didn't happen."

I just nodded, still not looking at him. I shut off my light, turned over away from him, and just kept praying in my head. I kept beating myself up about it until I fell asleep. Even though I clearly join this elite group later on in this story, this was still very awkward and makes me uncomfortable to mention.


	3. Getting Wetter!

When I woke up I could smell a sweet sense come from the kitchen corner. Sasuke had made breakfast. Thank you Sasuke. He realized I had woken up and grabbed a tray. After he filled it with food he came to the bed and sat on the edge. He placed the tray of deliciousness between us. It had apple slices, cucumber slivers, red grapes, green pepper slivers in a bowl, one whole tomato, some carrots with ranch in a little bowl on the side, and bread with jam and peanut butter to put on. I read on the jam and the peanut butter they were organic and sugar free. Well, Sasuke does have those big bad pecs, and his breakfast style explains why. He even ate the tomato whole like an apple. That shook me.

I started eating. We didn't say anything to each other until he broke the silence, "I'm going to go off and exercise after this. Outside, so the lodge should be yours for at least an hour."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"I'm surprised you woke up. It's like five am. Usually, I'm the only one awake at this time."

"I'm an assistant nurse, so I'm used to early mornings."

"Or no sleep at all right?"

I chuckled at this joke and he smiled. His smile wasn't very large it was a slight curve of the mouth. His eyes is what gave it up. The small gleam in his red pupils. They were kind of nice to look at…

"You know Sakura. I'm going for a run for the first half hour or so, if you wanted to join."

I was a little surprised and gaped a bit. I didn't know what to say, I'm only used to running around the hospital to help. He obviously caught my hesitation.

"I'll run at whatever speed you go."

"And if I run faster than you?" Obviously I couldn't...but I just felt like jokingly asking anyways.

"I'll have to run like hell to keep up."

He couldn't have answered that better. My cheeks had to be as pink as my hair. After a few moments of happy silence he broke it again, "Maybe next time." He did a little wink at me to signal that he knew I didn't want to, and he wasn't trying to pressure me. Shortly after, he left and offered to take the tray, but I was still hungry.

I wasn't even thinking about "it" at first, but fate clearly wanted me to. I took a shower and just felt so great afterwards. That moment after a great meal you didn't make yourself, and having a shower that was the right temperature the whole time, and I had turned on the radio and it had been playing my favorite songs all morning. I was feeling fantastic, in fact the horrible thing didn't even phase me that much, my ex called me. I didn't pick up, but I listened to the voicemail. I was staring out the window and saw Sasuke run past, shirtless, and he waved at me as he went by. My ex was saying something about how I should take him back and how he was sorry. The thing was his sorries are just like how they are being said now, "I'm so sorry I cheated on you, but I promise I've changed. You should see how much I changed. I'm perfect for you." Then he continue on about himself. Talking more and more about himself and how great of a "catch" he is. He even ends his message with how much I'm missing out because of how great he is. All I could think of was how great Sasuke was. My ex never made me breakfast, even something small like Sasuke did, and whenever he came over and cuddled he'd just talk about how hard he was getting. Sasuke never even inched toward my side the bed, I think I might have even pushed him to the side a bit. It be so nice to have someone like him as a boyfriend. Caring. He is also great to look at. I know it's a bit rude to fantasize about his abs, jawline, and biceps, but I'm doing it privately. Maybe I just need to get it out of my system, which is when I finally thought of doing "it".

I decided to go full out. The over the top grabbing candles, lighting them, and placing them around the bed. There was two nightstands on each side and the end of the bed was touching a table. Perfect positioning for my dim lighting. I didn't have any tools with me so I had to do it the old fashion way, my loyal fingers. I looked through my luggage to find my sexy panties and bra. It was a push up bra, I'm only a size A so it doesn't hurt me like it would others, jade green with black lace. The bra and panties didn't match except it was the same color, I had these panties that fit just right and were light green with pink polka dots and the strap that went around was three light green strings for each side. I put two pillows under my head and one on my lower back to give me some support especially when I'm in full enjoyment. I closed my eyes, slid my fingers, and dreamed…

He came back early because he forgot to grab his water bottle. He saw me giving myself pleasure. He didn't seem shocked just looked at me kind of like he was egging me on. I got up and bit my lip. Purred at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. We swayed a little as we flirted. He smirked and said "I forgot to grab some water. Didn't mean to interrupt"

"Well if you're thirsty I know the perfect waterfall to drink from."

We kissed. It was a slow romantic start. After a few sloppy smooches, he slid his hand down and grabbed my ass. Squeezed just a little. I moaned to signal to him that I liked it. Then he picked me up. I wrapped my feet around his waist and kissed him some more bending down as I was higher now. He led us to the bed. Gently put me down and held hands with me, stretching them above my head slowly as he came down to kiss me. Some dry humping started and he moved his mouth to my neck. I was smiling in glee. He sat up for a moment to take off his pants. He was thick and long. I was a bit intimidated, he promised he'd be very gentle. He came back for more kissing and taking off my bra. He set it on the bedpost and then pushed me up so my head was on the pillows and positioned me so that my lower back was on the other pillow I was using for support. Smooch by smooch he descended. My mouth with tongue, two pecks to the neck, and he filled his mouth with my breast. He used his hand to rub my other breast and his other hand to finger my golden hole downstairs. It was slow deep thrusts. One of my hands squeezed the sheets every thrust, and my other hand grabbed his bicep to the arm that is rubbing my nipple. I had to start taking deeper breathes as the intensity rised. He continued down his path and slowly slid off my panties. He whispered, "I'm going to get myself a drink, I hope you don't mind." He winked and I smiled and he went down. At first he took a big kiss on my cliterious where he started below and slowly went up. A few times after that he would stretch his tongue inside and lick my g spot and then exit. He'd go back to my cliterious and then back to tongue thrusting. Eventually, He started twisting and turning with his tongue inside and used his thumb to rub my clit. I loved it. It felt fantastic. I closed my eyes and bit my lip and moaned. I felt like it lasted forever. It was so great. He couldn't be anymore delicate and precise. I didn't want it to end, but I did want it to increase. I peeped up with, "Sasuke you are going to drain me out. I think I need to be refilled?" He smirked, rubbed his face and came back up. He grabbed a water bottle that happened to be on the nightstand took a sip, gurgled, and spat it out. "Am I clear for action? Madam?" I grinned and mouthed yes. He lifted my legs to wrap around him and one hand went behind my back to lift me. I could feel the tip, and he swirled it around the edge so I could get a feel for it. Slow and steady, then bit harder and faster, back to slow and steady with smooches and moans, and continuous repeat until we both climaxed. I could feel his load burst inside me and drip out. We were breathing hard and were millimeters apart. We said nothing to each other, but smiled and licked our lips. Sasuke finished satisfying me with some long kisses and then he turned over so I could lay ontop him. It was perfect.

I opened up my eyes and was filled with gleam. That was one of my best fantasizes yet. I just layed there a few moments taking deep breathes. A wonderful dream it was. I fell back down to Earth after a while and blew out the candles. I checked the time it had been a little over half an hour. I hid the candles and bagged up my bra and panties, then shoved them into my luggage so nobody could see. I took another shower, got dressed, and just as I was headed out I was greeted by Sasuke coming in. I couldn't help, but have that hazy look at him. He looked me up and down real quick, inquisitively, obviously seeing something was going on but not knowing what. I smirked and looked him up and down, "Did you have a good run?"" He was sweating a bit. Just enough to make him glisten. He questionably said "Yeah…" He moved out of my way so I could pass and then entered in, but still looking at me wondering what just happened. I just smiled and walked away. My dirty little secret.

We only had two days left for this trip, including today. Sasuke had set up another hiking trip, but it had a scavenger hunt that the lodge provided, a canoeing trip, in which one of the lodge employees would help guide us, and a water balloon fight provided by the lodge with water guns and at a wooden military-like camp. Sasuke informed us we couldn't do both the hiking trip and the canoeing, but we could split up and then regroup for the water balloon fight. I was fixed on the idea of going wherever Sasuke goes, until Ino bumped me into reality, she literally bumped me with her shoulder. Smiling at me and told me she really like the hiking idea. I shrugged and agreed, mostly because I realized I have no idea how to canoe and didn't want to embarrass myself. Kiba, Temari, Suigetsu, and Catherine all choose to go canoeing. Gaara, Lee, Ino, Sasuke, and I choose to do the scavenger hunt. We said our have funs and were on our way. We met at the top of the hill with a lodge employee, who gave us each a list of things to find. Gaara nagged on about making it a competition. Nobody was opposed. Lee mentioned the teams were clearly uneven. Sasuke jokingly asked if he was scared. We all giggled and the teams were fairly obvious on how they'd be divided. Sasuke, Ino, and me were on one team and Gaara and Lee were the other. The employee had a horn with him and blew it to set us off. At first we all ran down the hill, but we quickly slowed down and grouped up. Sasuke opened up the list and started naming off things for each of us to look at, "Ino you find an acorn, red leaf, a stick that looks like a "y", a yellow flower, and berries. Sakura you look for a frog, an ant hill, a squirrel, a caterpillar, and a bird with either blue or red on it. I'll look for animal prints, spider web, two rocks that look alike, snake or worm, and beaver dam or home. Together we'll all try and get to the lodge special scavenger locations, the wooden statue carved like an eagle, the museum where they have taxidermied animals, the lumberjack camp where they have a bunch of fun filled activities like sawing-a-log racing and simulated floating log that you ride on, and then at the end get to the main lodge and find some knick knacks there. Don't forget to take pictures. You got that ladies?"

We jinxed, "Yup." We all headed together down the hill. We easily found most the things and received and sent bragging texts to the other team. They got to the wooden eagle statue first, but we got to the lumberjack camp first. We tied at the taxidermied animal museum. My team made it first to the main lodge. Sasuke reopened the list to name off the things we needed to find. Before he even started the other team came in and immediately started looking. They must have already read the list. Ino needed to find the glass humming bird, Sasuke had to find the wooden frog that had riffs on it's back to play music on, and I had to find a stuffed toy raccoon. Ino and Gaara tied for finding the humming bird. They practically bumped heads looking for it. They laughed and smiled and then quickly joined their respective teams to try and find the remaining two items. Sasuke thought he found the wooden frog until he sent the text to Gaara and Lee, who replied back with a picture of the real wooden frog to prove that he hadn't found it yet. We were behind and I kind of started panicking. I couldn't find this raccoon. I looked in the waiting room, all around the office that a visitor was allowed to, the souvenir shop, but nowhere was this raccoon. I was startled by Sasuke and Ino coming up to me saying they found the right wooden frog and were here to help. I looked at them kind of like a ghost and helpless because I didn't know where else to look. It took about an hour before either one of us found it. Sasuke tried to tell me it was okay if we lose, but you could tell by his determination he really wanted to win. Gaara and Lee couldn't find it either and grabbed a snack and took a break. Sasuke tried to go over everywhere we looked and see if we missed a place, and Ino even made a jarring comment that it's probably somewhere visitors can't see in the office and how low that is for the lodge if it is. Sasuke reassured saying he doubted they would do that. I joined in saying maybe they had forgotten that they had moved it. Ino went to go ask the office if they happened to forget that they moved the raccoon in a place that the visitors couldn't see, and Sasuke said I should go to the bathroom and take a few deep breathes because I was looking kind of red. I nodded and headed inside...of course. Why wouldn't it be in here? There it was sitting in the corner, adorable little stuffed raccoon toy. It was behind a glass casing. I chuckled, took a picture and after washing my face, strolled outside. Sasuke immediately noticed my mood change and asked me why I was suddenly so happy. Ino perked up asking if I found it. I shook my head yes. Gaara and Lee noticed I was smiling and nodding and came up and asked if I found it. I brought out my phone and showed them the picture and told them it's in the bathroom. They looked in the male bathroom just to see if they had one too, and sure enough there it was. We all rolled our eyes and laughed it off. Sasuke patted my back a bit and made a jokingly snare comment at Gaara for loosing.

We realized the time and started heading to the water balloon fight. We derailed to the lumberjack camp to grab something to eat at the "Chopping Chops." Gaara and Sasuke went to order for everyone and wait in line, Lee went to the bathroom, and Ino and I picked a place to sit. Ino asked me, "Well. What do you think so far? Pretty great group of people, huh?"

I nodded, smiled, and said, "Yeah. This has been really fun and you were right. I'm really glad I got to meet your partners."

"Well some of them. I'm really happy that you are liking it. I would love it if you joined me to do trips like this more often, Sakura. I'd like to be your friend again."

"I'd like that too Ino."

Lee came back and we changed subject, but I was having the best day of my life. My mourning was fantastic, I was victorious in the scavenger hunt, and soon I'll be drenched with friendship. It didn't take long to eat up and then chat half an hour to let our stomachs settle before going back onto the path down to the water balloon fight camp. At one point I asked Ino, "If you make so much money from your...profession. You get to do amazing things like this all the time, without any expense. Why do you live in an apartment?"

"Well, I noticed your name. I usually just sleep in a hotel, but all the hotels were filled that weekend. So I checked out apartments, figuring I could pay for a month even though I'm only going to be there for awhile. I noticed your name. I just knew I needed to see you again. I just knew we could be friends again."

I hugged her almost crying. We were behind the group and everyone, but Sasuke kept going without notice. Sasuke had stopped for us and smiled at us as we walked past. He didn't say anything. Ino ruined this joyous lovey dovey friendship thing we had going the second she was given a water balloon. She hit me in the head, and I was the first person to be drenched. We just got there. I wasn't angry, but it was ON. We spent at least three hours chasing each other and soaking each other in whatever we could find. They had hoses that work for a few seconds and then have a "cool down" so you couldn't just stand there and get everyone. They had secret stashes of water balloons all over, and even a kiddie pool that Sasuke, Gaara, and Suigetsu drenched Kiba in. They picked him up and carried him across the camp. We were all cheering and laughing. Kiba wasn't even fighting it off. It was harmony.

Eventually we were told that we needed to leave because another group was coming to have a water balloon fight. We threw our last water balloons at each other and then gathered together as we exited. The employees handed out towels for us all. We all cuddled up to each other and walked back to our lodges. We went to the big lodge first just to hang out. This time we didn't play games, but we all gathered around the living room section and turned on the TV. Sasuke and Kiba were arguing what movies to watch. The lodge provided netflix and hulu, probably because Sasuke paid for that to be part of the package. Ino explained to me that Sasuke was one of the breadwinners of the group. He didn't get income from this, but provided the income. Of course, his caring personality would have him give money to help support his partners.

Eventually we settled together to watch a scary movie. It was called "The Call." It was about this police operator, who was called by a teenage girl, who was being kidnapped and was stuck in the back of a trunk. Halle Berry played the operator. It was really good, we were all on our feet. Kiba even jumped at point and was secure enough to admit that it scared him. I just kept praying for the teenage girl to make it. Sasuke kept getting up to grab everyone snacks and drinks. I asked Ino if it bothers Sasuke that he is the one missing out the most. Ino told me that a flaw of his is that he never feels like he is doing enough sometimes. If he wasn't getting people stuff all the time he'd feel incomplete and have this anxiety attack of just panicking as he scrambles to find something more to do. I asked her how does he look when he does that. She said he kind of towers over and does this power stance. He has his hands on his hips, chest puffed, and he searches around looking for something to do. Ino jokingly said he is the perfect man and winked at me. We laughed, and then continued to watch the movie. It was a really great movie, throughout, and the ending was perfect.

The ending of this day was perfect. We all went to our lodges respectively and I went straight to bed. I was so tired. Sasuke offered me the bathroom first, I declined. I made a joke. "I promise I won't peek this time."

He chuckled and replied, "No? I thought the best part this trip was.. How did you put it? A peek at my peak?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. I went to sleep before he returned, but I'm glad that we could laugh it off. I'm even more happy how much I was connecting with everyone. I haven't had good friends in a really long time. All I had was my ex for so long because I was working so much. I spent whatever time I had with him. I guess he spent his extra time with his mistress. I feel bad for her too. I hope she gets as much of a happy ending as I seem to be getting. Nobody deserves someone like my ex, but we all deserved a Sasuke, and an Ino.


	4. My First Rodeo!

When we woke up we heard shouting and screaming. Catherine and Suigetsu were fighting. I was watching from inside the room and Sasuke went out to see what was going on. Eventually Suigetsu came inside, and I greet him with a glass of water. We all sat on the bed and Suigetsu was crying. Sasuke calmed him down and asked what happened. Catherine was storming down the hill. Suigetsu through his tears quickly said fragments of sentences. All I got was that he said something he didn't mean and now she is gone. He doesn't understand exactly what he did wrong, but he is extremely sorry. I started to pity him, but then I wondered if this is what my ex looks like. Knowing he messed up and just trying to think of some way to make it up to me. Then a phone buzzed. Suigetsu looked up, surprised, "I don't have my phone with me." But the buzz came from his pocket. He grabbed it out of his back pocket and said, "I forgot, Catherine forgot her phone. I was trying to give it back. When she…" Then he started wailing some more. I don't know what he said exactly, but I saw the bruise on his arm. From what I could gather it sounded like she threw something at him. Sasuke grabbed the phone and looked at the text. I was going to scold him about looking through her phone, but then he looked up at my in complete shock. I tried to mouth what is it and he put his fingers over his mouth and pointed back down at Suigetsu, who was hunched over.

Suigetsu started mumbling about how she thought he was cheating on her, but he wasn't. He'd never. She thought he was hanging too much around girls and he said he was even going to delete their numbers, block them, if it made Catherine happy. Sasuke tried to just rub his back and say nothing. Then Suigetsu realized Sasuke had taken the phone and asked, "What was it? Did her dad call her? Does he know now too? Was it her mom? Her mom will never let me see her again." Sasuke tried to hush him down and was trying to sneak the phone around to me to hide it, but Suigetsu realized Sasuke was covering something up. He noticed Sasuke giving it to me behind his back. Sasuke, caught red handed, admitted, "Suigetsu. That wasn't her dad or her mom." I looked at the text and gasped. Tried to clasp my mouth with my hand. Suigetsu looked at me and then snatched the phone to look. He didn't say anything as he stared at it. It was from another man. The contact was labeled "Side Number 3" and was a text asking her when could she come over to bang. I felt for Suigetsu. I knew how that felt. Sasuke called the rest of the group. They helped out and tried to comfort him. Suigetsu was clearly hurt. Eventually he just said he wanted to go home. We weren't supposed to leave until later that night, but not one person stepped up and said anything like that. Sasuke said, "Alright. Let's go."

We all walked down, taking turns to try and check up on Suigetsu. He accepted the hugs, and comfort, but he didn't say anything. Kiba offered to take Suigetsu home when we got to our parked cars. They left in the distance. Gaara and Lee shortly left too. Temari said her goodbyes and left too. Nobody knew what to say really, we just kind of all had this gloomy look and wave. It was just Ino, Sasuke, and me left. Ino said it was just awful. We had a short discussion about it. Saying things like how could someone do that. Put him through that. He really loved her. This just reassured me that I never wanted to see my ex again. I didn't mention my similar experience with either of them, but I was feeling it. Sasuke then offered, "Can I take you both out to eat? Possibly change this to be a little less grim?"

We nodded, got in our car and followed. We didn't talk about it anymore and Sasuke took us to a really fancy restaurant. He had to get reservations, I felt so embarrassed because I was dressed to go camping not to eat out. Ino didn't seem to mind even though she had the same issue as me. I felt like I was being rude, but nobody said anything. Ino tried to lighten the mood first by providing a subject about the trip that wasn't the ending, "Well Sakura, what did you think about this whole group partner thing?"

"I thought it was really great. I'm happy for you. You clearly found a great group of partners."

Ino smiled at Sasuke, and Sasuke smiled back. Then Sasuke asked, "Are you dating anyone?"

I laughed, "Why are you asking me out?" Before he could answer because I was joking I said, "No. I haven't really found that kind of connection with anyone lately. I just broke up with my ex a bit ago. Been super busy at work so I haven't had time to go browsing for a new one." I tried to laugh it off, but I was obviously in pain about it.

Ino piped up, "Don't worry Sakura you'll find someone soon."

Sasuke then chimed in, "Sakura I actually was asking you out. The group could do with another woman, and I think you could bond with the group. You bond with me, with Ino, and you clearly were drooling over Gaara."

I tried to act like I had no idea what he was talking about. Ino was shocked and nagging me for not telling her and blaming herself for not noticing. We laughed it off and before I could answer Sasuke continued, "Just think about it. It's sudden, but when it's right it's right."

Ino looked at Sasuke and then looked at me and nodded. She could feel that too. That I just belonged. I asked what about this application. What exactly do I have to do.

Ino interrupted Sasuke as he tried to start explaining, "Well you get this form that you fill out explaining everything you want or don't want. Then you have to submit a portfolio. It's the best part. You'll have so much fun. I can't wait to help."

Sasuke cut Ino off, "Let's not be overbearing, Ino. What Ino said is correct, but we also just added in a thing about videos. As a substitute for photos. You can do a combination or just photos or a little video that has to be at least five minutes long. It's supposed to be fun. Enjoy your sexuality."

I mumbled and fidgeted under the table as I said, "I'm a virgin."

There was a bit of a silence. Ino looked surprised. Sasuke wasn't dazed and said, "Then this is perfect for you. You get to plan to have it in anyway you like. You can set up the perfect scenario on how you want to loose your virginity. I'll even make an exception for you about the five rule thing. You just take your time getting to know us all. We can start with that. Then when you decide you can have it the way you want with whomever. Take it like a trial period. You aren't exactly part of the group, but you are getting a feel for us all and we you. After a year, we talk about it and see how comfortable you feel about it."

I nodded. Part of me was still under that Ino spell and the other just wanted to give up. I was done with dating, well the normal way. It clearly wasn't working. I was tired of being used and this addressed the possibility of being used upfront. It has a solution to it. Whether it was the right solution or not, it was working. If they could care for me the way Suigetsu cared for Catherine I was in. Ino jumped with joy when I agreed. Almost shrieked so loud the glasses broke. Everyone turned around to look at us and we laughed, but Sasuke tried to bring Ino back down.

As Ino and I went home we talked some more about it. Ino asked me if I wanted to try a photoshoot sometime. I said I could be up to was really happy just to hear the possibility. She was rambling about all these ideas she had and we laughed. It wasn't for another three weeks before anything was mentioned again. Ino had been here and there and I was working. I came home one night and there was a card on the table. It was from Sasuke. Ino told me it was there as she left to go on a date with Kiba. Kiba waved at me and said it was nice to see me again. I said you too and opened up the letter. Sasuke told me he didn't write this, but Lee did. He wrote a cute poem about my beauty. Sasuke said he hoped it give a little smile on my face and a moment of relief from all the stress work gives me. I giggled and nodded to myself. I decided I wanted to try something. I didn't know what.

I liked the photo shoot idea. I didn't know what I wanted to do, but I wanted to do it. It looked like a lot of fun and I get to create my own idea. I was told it be no expense to me by Sasuke from that dinner conversation on the last day of that trip. I turned on the TV and a batman movie was showing. I started to think to myself of all these cool ideas I could do from the batman characters. They had such complex character development that they were just so amazing. I had never cosplayed before and I figured on the route of trying new things I could add this to the list and I could get two birds with one stone by having my photo shoot be about a batman character. I thought about all the guys and doing a female version, and then I thought about the female villains. Then Poison Ivy appeared on the screen and it just clicked. Why not? I got pink hair, that's close enough right? When Ino returned I handed her a notebook with some ideas. We spent the whole night giggling like middle schoolers going over all kinds of different opportunities.

In the morning I called Sasuke and told him I had an idea. I could tell he was smiling on the other end. I pitched the idea to him and asked if Gaara and Kiba would be willing to help. He chuckled and said he thinks they'd be more than happy to participate. I was full of butterflies as I hung up. It was set up for next month. I couldn't wait.

The time had finally come. My first photo shoot. Kiba, Gaara, and Sasuke showed up to help. It was going to be a video and a photoshoot. I finalized my decision to dress us as Poison Ivy and do a shoot where I have a civilian and a police officer hostage. I guess Karin, one of the partners in the group I haven't met, did a Poison Ivy shoot one time too when she had dyed her hair make up artists got me ready. They made my hair super loose so I could just flow my fingers through it and wave it back and forth all I wanted. I was naked, but they had drawn leaves of different shades of green all over me. I looked like I was wearing crotchless leaf pants. The pants vined around to past my knee and above they stopped at a criss cross that had its center point under my belly button. My breasts each had two vines around them. One went over the nipple and did a swoop down to above my nipple and back up to end at my collar bone. The other vine came out from that vine and went under my boob ending about where my nipple was with a leaf that tipped down. I didn't have any on my shoulders, but I had one vine on the upper arm on my left side that was a tight twist around, and I had on my right arm below my elbow a looser vine that twisted around and then into my fingers connecting around my middle finger from my backhand. I had green glitter around my face and green outliner around my eyes that made some vine like mask. I was so excited. I looked sexy. I felt sexy.

We had this basic story plot for the video/shoot. I was Poison Ivy's little sister that she didn't know about. I became just like Poison Ivy, obsessed with nature and supernatural, because I was the good little sister that always wanted to help out; and Poison Ivy found me more useful this way. It's been a few years so we don't indicate in the storyline if Poison Ivy is dead now, or if batman is still around, but the idea is that they are older now and new heros and villains have arised. I captured a civilian, Gaara, and a police officer, Kiba. Gaara was going to be completely naked and inside this flower capsule. Kiba will be fully dressed, until I undress him, and will be tied up by vines. Then Sasuke would eventually come in as Robin. Well as one of the Robins…

I started off with walking in on the scene and smiling devilishly. I stretched my arms out horizontally and passed my fingers through my hair so that I had this picture of me just stretching out and my hair spread. I then knock on the flower capsule to check in on the civilian. I say "Are you sprouting my little bud?" I smile devilishly as he comes out, dazed, hanging his head over and being held by stems of the flower inside the capsule. I then move over so the camera can zoom in on his penis as he is being "milked" by a machine that looks like it's part of the flower. I touch and feel it, rub it myself a bit. Then I grab his balls and say, "Not yet. You have a bit yet before you bloom." I give Gaara this kiss as I push him back into the capsule with my hand on his junk. Then I turn around for the police officer, who is trying to fight. I snicker as he tries to tell me I won't get away with it. I lean over him and start to unbutton his shirt. Then I rip it off and I sit ontop him, I have my legs bent but stetched apart so that his waist is in between, have my back arched, and I lean forward so my arms stretched out and holding me up inches away from him. They are on his chest, slowly rubbing up and down. I then lean a bit to the left so I can slowly go over his hairy chest with my fingers on my right hand. I grab his junk and rub a bit and then sheepishly smile, "I can tell you'll have plenty to give. A strong trunk for your wood." Kiba then tries to say something and I kiss him. As I lift myself off I say, "I like feisty, but I _love_ compliant." Kiba does his best to act out that he is under my spell now. The vines release him and he slowly gets up in total awe of me. He stands there just looking at me with glee. We make out a bit, and I undo his belt. He sits back down to pull it all off, including his shoes and socks. He looks like he is in a hurry to resemble that he wants to do as I asked as best as he can. I whisper in his ear, "Satisfy me." He gets down on his knees and starts kissing my legs. He then smooches his way up, although in reality he is only kissing the inside my leg, it looks like to the camera that he is giving me head. I reach my head back and moan, then I laugh as I have complete control.

I am then interrupted by a slam that comes from behind the camera. I looked concerned at first, but then I realize who it is. I push Kiba away, and he gives a longing face of pity as I leave him. I ask, "Is that you Nightwing?" Sasuke comes up and the camera does a slow pan around so you can see us to the side, mostly angled toward him. I get up close, and start rubbing my hands around his chest.

"You're not Nightwing. You're that rebel robin."

Sasuke doesn't say anything. I smile. "You haven't come to help me out have you? I could do with another rose bud like yourself."

Again no reply from him. I continue to rub my hands all around him feeling everything he has, including his butt. I smirk at him as I squeeze, and he only stares at me with a slight smirk in his eyes. I briskly brush my fingers on his bulge. I take off his mask, that is this red plastic, but supposed to represent metal. It had a button on the bottom of his chin then made the front part go up and into the rest of the mask. I kissed him as I removed the rest. Then I took a long look down at him.

"So you got the biker look. Leather, mostly black but streaks of dark red, and golden zippers. " I unzip his shirt as I say that last line. It still represented a superhero suit so it had this velcro cover that was almost covering the zipper and I had to open the velcro first. He had this tron looking outfit on, but with zippers so that it have that biker touch to it. "You still got the red, yellow, but where is the green? Is it underneath?" I try to unzip his pants and he harshly replies, "I don't wear those colors anymore." It was a quick snap at me, but not a yell.

I step back from him, still smiling. Then I do this turn, slow, and my arms up tilting my wrist toward me to signal I'm indicated to look at me. "Green isn't so bad. It's done wonders for me." As I finish that line I go back to him having one palm on his chest and looking at his eyes. I don't get a response so I continue on my path of curiosity. I notice a J on his neck, "Cool tat. What's it mean?"

"That I'm pretty fucking good at not doing what batman wants me to."

I laugh. I do a little squil of excitement and say, "You're a real bad boy aren't you? I would really love...love...to have your seed. See, I'm not exactly like my sister. I ask first"

Sasuke looks at the police officer, who is retied by the vines. Kiba isn't resisting, but it's clear he isn't here on his own will. He looks back down on me, making the clear question.

"I had them sign a contract. Come look." A vine hands me a worksheet of papers, and I open it to a page and point at a line. "See. It's not my fault how dangerous it is to sign things you don't read."

"Like how the Fundax Company had the Mayor sign a contract that included polluting the waters with their chemical waste for their medical projects?"

"Exactly that. Can't excuse the Mayor for not doing his job, can we?"

Sasuke kisses me and starts rubbing around my body. We make out, and I twist away from one of the kisses and use my index finger to call him to follow. He unzips his pants and takes everything completely off. The camera turns to me before they see Sasuke completely take it all off and follows my backside as I power walk up some stairs onto a vine bed that was just made. Gaara in the capsule was slowly drifted away, mostly so he wouldn't have to be stuck in there any longer. Kiba was now out of view so he could leave too. I sit on the bed waiting for Jason Todd, Sasuke, to come crawling over me. He dramatically goes up the stairs, which indicates to the audience that his slow path toward me is amiss. I look at him curiously up and down, but I don't know what's up. The camera pans so that you can see Sasuke's backside. He is holding some handcuffs.

When he towers over me I look up at him. I start with my left hand going up his thigh, back to squeeze his tight ass again, and then slowly come to the front. I do a small rub where my fingers go up his shaft, and my thumb does a harder rub from the cruck of the balls up. I do a little twirl with my fingers around his head. Sasuke gets hard and I lay down as his cock stretches itself. Sasuke positions himself to hover over me and lock my legs inside his, with one arm on the bed, he bends down. Kissing my neck. I'm sprawled on the bed, ready for injection. He whispers, "Another thing that makes me different. I'm not that gentle." Then he shoves me around and puts the handcuffs on me. He puts a gag on me before I can protest. In the background it sounds like the police showed up. Sasuke quickly comes down getting dressed, but the camera doesn't follow. It still shows me. I try to sit up and get my vines to help me, but Sasuke mocks me saying, "I especially designed them for you."

Sasuke comes back now fully dressed. Looks down at me as the sirens are now close and clearly the police cars are parking. He stroked my chin and smiled, "Maybe you're worth being in my…private... collection…" He aggressively pulls me up and leads me out the backdoor. He puts his helmet on as he does and then throws a batarang so that it lands right where I had been sitting, well Sasuke in real life isn't that good of a throw but the camera makes it look like he did.

The camera zooms in on the batarang and in the background you hear police officers talking. One asking where did she go. Another replying that obviously one of the bat kids got me. Then another one said something along the lines of how he was tired of the bat kids doing what they pleased and taking what villains they wanted. The next time he saw Nightwing he'd have a talk with him about it. Little did the officers know, they got the wrong bat, but I got the right one.


	5. Triangle

After the shoot was finished we all went out to eat. After a few laughs and a bunch of thank yous from me, Gaara nagged Kiba about having never told him what happened at the lodge on that big trip we all went on. Kiba looked embarrassed and then looked around and realized he was cornered by curiosity.

"Well after Ino and I got inside with our sloppy kisses and drunkenness Temari joined us. We already agreed on a threeway, and Ino and I had been talking about having sex at the lodge a week before. I brought these fancy scented candles from France, and brought this weird dragon looking dildo to get her to laugh. I was so prepared. Then I tried to do the back and forth kissing with Temari and Ino to get them both involved. Ino was into it, but Temari and I at first kept missing each other's mouths. I'm sure I missed Ino's mouth a few times too, but she didn't seem to notice. Then to be even worse off I tried to pick Ino up so she'd be on my side and then I could have my front somewhat open to pull Temari in. It took me like three tries to pick Ino up. I was fucking pathetic. I eventually did though. I started making out with Temari and I swear Ino took a nap on my side. I tried to lead us all to the bed and I walked straight into the end table at the end of the bed. Ino was the first to giggle and then Temari suggested that maybe I was too drunk. Which is very true. I couldn't lift shit, Ino and cock included in that statement.

However, we did all have sex in the morning. Temari was cuddled up with me and I had morning wood. She whispered to me about giving me a second chance and I smiled and nodded. She got on top of me and took control. She pinned me down and made out with me, and then did the rough pick me up and shove me down as she pleased thing. It was great. I was enjoying myself. Ino was sleeping on the side like an angel, except she drools so yeah. I told Temari about this lube I bought and she grabbed some and also handcuffs. They were really cool because they had fluff, which was nice because it was soft and not tearing at my skin, and it was like green and blue different hairs so it had this like blending of the colors look. Then she was still on top me and inserted my into her. I tried to help out with thrusting here and there, but she was in complete control.

Temari has this start of dominance and then it kind of quickly changes to submission thing. So the dominance thing was working out for me and for her. Her breasts are huge and I could not keep my eyes off them. She gave me a flirt scold about it and I smirked. We were having fun, but we woke up poor Ino. We tried to be quiet at first. I moaned at one point and Temari basically gagged me with her hand. I gave it a bit of a nibble. So Ino woke up now and thankfully she was immediately into it because I'd feel really bad if she wasn't. Like if she was hurt that we didn't join her in or disgusted that we did it right next to her? You know. I'm just happy she had that reaction and it worked out.

So here I am tied up with a gorgeous woman on top me and a beauty laying next to me. So the beauty makes a joke about how cute I look all tied up like that. Then Temari becomes immediately submissive, to Ino. Temari dominants men and bows down to women. It's great for this situation but it's kind of amusing at the same time to see how quickly Temari changes. So Ino brushes her fingers down my chest and nibbles at my ear. She rubs her neck around my lips so I can kiss her here and Ino sits on top me but backward to face Temari. Ino has officially taken control as she doesn't say anything but Temari removes me.

I was being teased as all hell. Here these absolutely stunning women were having the time of their lives and making out with each other, on top me, and would not let me join in. They kept giggling about it too. Ino was the most forceful she was pushing onto Temari and would sit up the tallest so that she would push down onto Temari. So Temari would try and steady herself, but her back was touching my dick. So as they swayed having a bit of a tug a war, my dick was getting like just a little bit of attention. They started playing with each others breasts and peeking at me to see my reaction. I'm fucking jealous of course. I don't say anything but I kind of have that "aw man" look and bend my head back. They laugh at me, they're having a great time. They start fingering each other and getting really into each other. Then Ino sometimes rubs my dick in the back and every once and awhile, she'll lead Temari's hands behind her to rub me. Still teasing me. I'm just patiently waiting my turn. A bit afraid these two ladies are going to do the job without me.

Then Ino leads Temari to lay beside me and uses her thigh to dry hump Temari. She makes out with me so now I'm involved. Ino is also giving me a handjob and using her other hand to rub one of Temari's tits. You know how you're afraid to have a threesome because you have to satisfy two people and it can be really hard to satisfy one? I wonder if Ino has ever had that feeling because she clearly knows what she is doing.

So then Ino says we could use him, referring to me. I thought to myself about fucking time and thank God they didn't forget about me. She leads Temari to sit up, fingering her and making out with her. Then she guides Temari to sit on my face and tells me to take good care of her good friend here. Which trust me I did. Ino then sat on my dick. She is thrusting herself and we are doing the triangle thing where they are making out and playing with each other's tits above the action I'm providing.

At one point Ino slides off and then weaves her body around Temari to unlock me. I try to finger Ino a bit to get her back into the mood again. Which works because she goes back to riding me and then I switch between double hand fingering Temari as I'm still giving head and going to Ino trying to rub around her body and play with her cliterious.

Then Ino pushes Temari off me and laying on the bed. She makes out with Temari a bit and I didn't know exactly what to do. I didn't know if I should just join right in or wait for a signal, but Ino already had a plan. Ino brushed her finger on my chin and lifting it so I would sit up. Then guided me to get her from behind. I asked her if she wanted anal or doggy style. She said she wanted me to go from anal, to her vagina, to Temari's vagina as she makes out with Temari.

I love doing doggy style because for starters I hit the G spot right on. I also just really love that position for some reason. So I was happy to oblige but that was real fucking hard. I should've taken like viagra or some shit before because it was really hard not to just cum right away as I entered Ino's shiney ass."

I interrupted Kiba's story to ask if he was wearing a condom. I learned that it was a requirement. I'm glad they are aware of their safety and the safety of their partner. So then I let Kiba continue on this very interestingly, intimate tale.

"After about ten minutes of anal penetration I removed myself and took a breather. I was trying really hard to give myself a bit more momentum. After a bit I entered Ino's vagina. Ino was having a hard time making out with Temari as I did that, I guess I hit that spot too frickin well. At one point she even sits up and then turns her head to me to make out with me a bit as I'm thrusting. Temari sits up to make out with Ino's breasts and smooch around her stomach. A few minutes after that we go back to Temari and Ino laying down and kissing. Ino scooches Temari down a bit. Ino moves forward so that Temari is giving her head and gives me room to penetrate Temari. So we make another triangle because Ino leans back so that I'm holding her.

Ino orgasms first. She slowly lifted herself off Temari and is heavy breathing. She turns over and half sits up and half lays down next to us. Ino suggests that Temari gets some backend action because Ino knows my favorite position is from behind. Temari is excited enough to agree. She turns around and still laying down. I do the stretch myself on top her thing and get real close. So we're holding hands as I do slow and big thrusts inside her vagina. Temari even bites my arm. Not a blood spilling bite, but a moan stopping bite.

Ino says we look really cute right now. I say it's all because of this gorgeous woman beneath me. Seconds after finishing that sentence Temari orgasms and I'm kind of relieved at this point because I did not have much left in me. Ino asks if I can shoot my load off the bed and make it to this bucket that was by a chair. My competitive side decided to say fuck yeah. The two ladies gave me a handjob so that I had one hand from each lady on me.

We did it. I made it into the bucket just a little bit. We all felt accomplished. We then all took a bit of a nap, each lady sleeping on each of my sides. My arms got numb after awhile but thankfully they both started to move and go to napping positions."

Gaara responds first, "Wow. Really wild morning then. Sounds like we really missed out."

Sasuke had to leave before the story began. He just came and let us order, paid the meal, and then left. It gave me a good chance to get to know these two better. I felt like I really connected with Kiba through that story. I hadn't ever heard a guy explain a sex scene without having that thirsty dog drooling tone about it. He seemed to be genuine about his emotions and loving. It was really romantic.

After we all finish dinner and start to head off, I just felt like I needed more time with these two so I asked if they could spend more time with me. Gaara looked at Kiba, and Kiba shrugged. They both said yes. I didn't know exactly what I wanted to do, and I admitted that. Gaara suggested we could go to the drive in movie theater and watch this new movie that came out. I liked that idea. So Kiba said, "It's a date!"

We got there an hour early so we got the better parking spot up front. They hand benches that you could lay down on and Gaara had some blankets and pillows in his car. Kiba went and got us snacks, while Gaara and I set up camp. We totally forgot about evil mosquitoes, but thankfully Kiba happened to have some spray. We took all three cars, but parked the other two in the way back.

The movie was an action filled romantic movie. Kiba had the mancho lay where he had one hand support his head with his elbow stretching up passed his head. He looked great. I eventually nudged myself on top him, and he put his arm around me. Then Gaara nudged himself so he lay next to me and kind of under my arm. Basically had a mommy bear cuddle with Gaara. If we sat our heads up, someone could use them like stairs and climb up Gaara, me, and lastly Kiba.

We got too tired to watch the second movie, so we went home. Before we headed out though we had a short conversation talking about the movie. We all agreed we hated this bitch, Ashley. She was such a fake. She was acting like she loved friendship and wanting to be friends forever with everyone and played the shy and cute one. The second something went amiss she practically tried killing her friends off. Constantly complaining how she doesn't want to do something even though she knows it'll save her friend's life and that her friend would do it for her. At one point they thought their friend was bad and a traitor and Ashley was the first to suggest shooting her just in case, but nobody noticed because she was on the side. She even threatened to kill her own crush because he pointed a gun at her for like two seconds. I hate her because of how much of a double faced bitch she is. I'm so glad that Kiba and Gaara saw that too because we could hear some other people idolizing Ashley. Fucking Ashley, fuck you.

I was exhausted when I got home. Ino was already home and asleep, she had helped with video production and hiring the right crew to take the shot. She had to leave shortly after we finished up because she had a hair appointment. I guess she had a long day too because I could just smell the sex when I walked in. I guess that's Ino though, very sexual and very satisfied. Like Kiba said she knows what she is doing and when I walked past her bedroom she had two guys inside. They were all asleep with smiles on their faces.

I also went to sleep with a smile on my face. This was great. I was having a wonderful time. I'm so happy this happened to me. I have been able to afford to take less shifts because of the "paychecks" Sasuke has been providing. Linda, who has strong case of amnesia, is a patient that I work with a lot and realized there was something different about me. An old lady who can't even remember her grandson is old enough to be married, as he is, and has to be told after every meal that she is in a hospital like clock work. Even she could tell there was a change in my life. She looked at my confused and I thought she was going to ask me again where she was, but instead, she says I look too happy something must be new. She started a sentence by saying she hasn't seen me so... and then she lost her train of thought, but I was smiling. Even my boss noticed there was something different and he was going to say something about it, but all he was able to say was "You seem really happy. What…" before a new emergency interrupted. Things were looking up.

When I woke up in the morning I got a text from Sasuke saying he would be gone traveling for the next month. A guy named Neji, who I guess is the other big income will be coming and leading the group. Neji was also bringing his cousin, Hinata, with him. Ino said she's super cute. She is shy and sometimes takes a bit to break out of her shell, but she's the best friend you really want to have. I hope she isn't like Ashley… I also learned that Temari and Gaara are siblings. I didn't even notice.

Neji had texted on the big group chat saying he is happy to get to finally meet me as he has heard that I'm the best by Ino. Thanks Ino. She giggled as she read the text and said she couldn't help herself. I rolled my eyes and kept reading. He said he'd like to invite everyone, particularly me, on a group date at this five star restaurant that he made reservations for. It was a bit away from here. Neji said he'd have a private helicopter ride come pick Ino and me up. We'd go on an hour ride.

I was so excited. I asked for those days off almost seconds after reading the text. Neji had also mentioned that he was hoping we'd stay overnight at this hotel he is staying at. He bought out the whole floor for us all. It be one big sleep over. Neji said he was going to bring Twister, Uno, Clue, and a deck of cards. Hinata said she would bring Yatzee. Ino said she'd bring her poker case. Lee popped in saying that he'd bring a wii with a dancing game and mat. I was really excited to see that. That sounded like a lot of fun and silliness. A girl named Tenten also added that she'd be joining, and she would bring darts and this ninja wii game. Darts sounded a little dangerous because Neji already said he'd have plenty of alcohol for us when we got there, but I was still excited to try and play a game or two. Then there was a guy named Naruto who said he'd bring the nerf guns. I mean I guess it's better than a pillow fight because usually you just end up taking turns hitting each other. It was all set. From what I understood the people that were coming were Neji, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Naruto, Ino, and me. I couldn't wait to meet new people.

I never thought I'd get to a place like this, happiness. I was surrounded by amazing people and all kinds of new excitement. I always saw myself as the girl who'd order the same thing in the same restaurant every day. The only exciting thing in my life would be my stressful job, but it pay me well and I'd live stress free financially. I wasn't even sure if anyone would ever find me attractive. I wasn't bold enough. I always second guessed everything I wanted to do. I triple checked my bags for any kind of trip. I'm so glad I found people that are totally okay with that and are patient. They just willing to get to know me and follow my lead to how comfortable I feel. It was a really great break.

I drifted off thinking about who'd I'd be willing to loose my virginity to. Sasuke was obviously the one I was closest to, but maybe I could get Ino to. I mean she is the closest person I know and she is clearly experienced… At the very least I'm getting Ino's suggestion. Kiba would be great because he'd just constantly tell me how beautiful I am, and I have a bit of a insecurity about my body. I feel like I sometimes need constant reassurance. I don't know if I'd be willing to do anal, but more so than oral. I don't know what it is but I just don't like the idea of oral. Ino had said that was totally okay. If that's something I don't like I don't have to do it, and nobody was going to pressure me into it. It was also clear that Kiba could last a long time if he needed to which is always a pleasing thought. I'm still drooling over how adorable Gaara is and wouldn't mind his gentle touch. Assuming it's gentle that is because I guess I don't' really know. I just figured that match best with his personality. Maybe I'll meet someone here that I'd feel comfortable with having that intense intimacy with. I'm overwhelmed to find out.


	6. The Family Scrapbook

It was finally here, ready for another adventure. Ino was making us late again, I had already packed two days earlier for this trip. Ino decided just now to start packing...and we were supposed to be leaving right now. I tried to help, but I seemed to be slowing her process somehow. I texted Neji to tell him we might be late, so he might want to tell the helicopter ride that. When we finally got there there was a man standing there with long black had gorgeous big, really light blue eyes that kind of looked white in some angles. Ino greeted him and shouted his named, "Neji." I guess Neji wanted to surprise us and he was a pilot so he figured he was best suited to give us a ride.

It was so beautiful. Flying over the city and looking down to see little ants for people. Across the city was these beautiful mountain ranges of trees, all different colors because it was Autumn. It was absolutely stunning. Ino and I giggled and pointed here and there throughout the trip. Neji talked through the microphone headsets we were all wearing and asking me small questions about who I am. He seemed fairly friendly. I was having the time of my life.

When we finally got there I was greeted with another surprise, Sasuke. I guess Sasuke was able to be here for a few hours. I came up to him and hugged and kissed him. He was the first person I did the greeting to. I didn't greet everyone else like that, but I think everyone could tell I was still getting used to it. We all sat around to eat outside of the hotel. It was dinner time now, Lee had made some lemon cakes. They were delicious.

I got my first impressions of people. Naruto was a goofball, he got food all over his face almost as bad as Ino. He tried to juggle even though it was clear he had no idea how. He over shot and the apple came and hit him on the head. Sasuke made a joke telling Neji to grab him a bow and arrow so he could try and shoot it off Naruto's head, but "accidently" shoot too low. We all giggled and Naruto did the "ha ha very funny" thing at Sasuke. Hinata didn't speak much, and she ate in really small proportions. She was very shy. Neji and Sasuke were talking the whole time about really boring stuff to be honest. Neji was asking Sasuke about his profit margins and talking about how some inflation and how it affects this one stock, or whatever. Tenten was scolding Naruto most the time and Lee was encouraging him. It was a really big happy family.

We had chat so much that we let the time fly by. I got to really know the girls of the table. We talked about some of our childhood memories, and we found out we all watched Winx Club as kids. We talked about who our favorite faerie was and awed over our favorite boys in the show. We all agreed that the Trix club, the bad guys, were the best. I don't know why, but mean girls won our popular vote.

It was getting late and most people were heading to bed. Sasuke had to go soon, but he called me over. I sat on his lap and curled up to him. I was sitting perpendicular on top of him so my legs were in a ball on his lap and I was laying on his chest with my head in the crook of his neck and he had this book. On the cover it had a big oak tree crest. The first page had this picture of everyone in a big group picture smiling. He told me he wanted me to see who everyone was. So he went page by page that showed pictures of someone and explained to me their kink.

"Here is Kiba of course. He has a love for anal. He loves giving it and he can love receiving it sometimes too. He usually loves it if it's from a woman, dildo, strap on, experimental whatever."

"Experimental?" I pushed myself up and looked at him in shock, but in a curious way.

"Yeah...if it fits it goes in. If you can imagine it, he is probably up for trying it."

We giggled and then Sasuke continued, "He is also into furries. Which if you don't know what that is it's dressing up as animals and then having sex, usually without taking the costume off or keeping most of it on. "

"Kiba really is an animal huh?"

"Thinking about putting him in a cage and making people pay to see him like a zoo." He said that straight face, but when he looked at me he couldn't help but smirk a little bit. I had a through my teeth laugh because I was smiling so hard.

He continued on, "Naruto," He skipped a few pages, "He is also into costumes. All kinds, anything and everything. Cosplay, halloween, furries. Whatever. Even things like Toy Story themed and there is a video around here somewhere of it. I was Buzz Lightyear, he was Woody, and Ino was the cowgirl. What was her name?"

"Jessie."

"Right. That's it. He got us these water guns that looked like dicks. He had a brown one that he pretended was a gun and I had this white one with glow in the dark paint all over it to look like a futuristic dick gun. We had a waterfight, running around the room. He has all kind of stupid, weird ideas like that and he always asks me to join him…"

I teasingly laughed at Sasuke because I felt like a part of him likes it.

He smiled at me and went on, "Ino doesn't really have one kink. She has a "I want to try everything" kink. Karin," He turns to her page "also has that kink. They both are just ready for about everything that comes at them. The more weird the better. You met Suigetsu."

As he was turning to that page I said, "Yeah Sharkboy."

Sasuke looked up at me and stopped, laughed with two exhales, "He would love that. You should call him that. Really he would love it. Well, he doesn't really have a kink himself, but he does so many odd things to his body. He kind of has that interesting texture appeal. You tired of plain dick, well "Sharkboy" over here has dick with piercings, dick rings, sometimes he'll wear nailpolish down there. You want to feel some new texture, ask him. Jugo over here doesn't have a kink either, but he can't control himself. He starts off nice and smooth and quickly escalates to fast and hard. He has no control over his thrusting speed. I have to put a tight leash on him sometimes."

"You're the ringmaster?"

"Sometimes it feels like I am, but I'm not the center of attention." He looks at me, up and down, obviously signalling I would be. I am flustered and Sasuke goes back to the book, "Temari as you know doesn't really have a kink except for she acts a bit different based on the sex you are. She is very dominating to men, and extremely submissive toward women, which works well with Tenten. Temari isn't exactly the dominatrix dominating or submissive type, but Tenten is. Whips and chains and a whole lot of tight ass leather is all Tenten's thing. So if I'm the ringmaster, I am not the one holding the whip. Shika over here loves weed and vape. Ino usually lures him into her adventures. He likes to be really chill, and always has that background help kind of feel about him. He doesn't necessarily have a thing for super spiritual, smoke filled bedroom, appeal, but he enjoys it. Lee loves that kind of thing though. The very spiritual connecting sex, poetry reading, simple instrument music, smoke, putting paint marks on each other to represent stuff, that's his thing. "

"So you're telling me if I want to have a glitter party. Karin, Ino, Suigetsu, and Lee would be up for it?"

Sasuke really laughs at that, "Yeah they would definetly agree to that without question. You could probably get a few more if you wanted, but yeah those four would probably be the first to jump on board. Neji likes precision. He likes to massage his partners before sex, and he creates a list of things they agree they want to do and keeps a mental note throughout. He just likes organization, and accuracy."

"So if I just want a backrub without sex, would he still be up for it?"

"Oh yeah. Massaging is his thing. He also does acupuncture. So if you got a real knot in your back this is the guy to call. Over here is Chouji. We call him Chodeji sometimes because he has a chode. He is thick enough that he has a bulge that makes it look like he is bigger than what he is. He is just a nice guy overall. He is the only really big guy we have. Most of us are at least thin, if not a bit muscular to bulk. He also has a fairly long tongue, so he wasn't blessed down there but he was blessed where it counts right?" He winks at me and continues on, "Here is Gaara, Temari's brother. He is just mostly gay and loves to give blow jobs and recieve anal. In some ways he has that "I'm fabulous and a bitch" kind of gay stereotype thing going on."

Sasuke could tell I was kind of disappointed, "Don't worry Sakura. You can still have plenty of sex with him, you'll just need to add a guy in the equation. He still loves to do this with girls, especially when a guy is watching. They also have a bigger brother, but he is in a different group."

I didn't say anything, but it never crossed my mind that there would be more than one of these prostitution "rings", but Sasuke didn't seem to notice as he continued. "This is Shino. Shino has a thing about hiding his face. He likes to wear masks. He is also a bug collector so sometimes he compares people to butterflies or will tell some interesting fact about bugs randomly. Hinata here is Neji's little cousin. She likes to be really cute. She has to wear stockings when she has sex, for whatever reason that is her thing. She also likes to wear hairbows or flowers. Very adorable."

"You guys don't do incest do you?"

"No. It's kind of weird at first to wrap your head around, but Neji just likes to see Hinata be happy. They never join in together for anything sexual. Neji has watched videos of Hinata having sex, but more just to make sure nothing was uncomfortable for her. Temari and Gaara just accept each other as sexual beings and they've had sex in the same room with each other before. Like an orgy where they are each having sex on different sides of the bed, but never with each other."

"Oh okay I was just asking."

"It's okay I understand. Well that's about it."

"Oh really? What about you? What's your thing?"

"Well you see all these scars I have on my chest?" He lifted up his chest and placed my finger on one of his scars, "They're from pleasure." He purred into my ear.

We giggled at each other, if anybody was there they'd be annoyed because we were doing that we think we are really cute laughing and flirting at each other, but other people would see us as obnoxious. After a bit of tickling, kissing, and making jokes, Sasuke had to leave. A final kiss goodbye and Sasuke promising me I will have a good time. I shortly went to bed.


End file.
